The present invention relates to a machine for filling capsules with at least one product.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a machine for filling capsulesxe2x80x94each comprising a bottom shell and a top shell fitted to the bottom shellxe2x80x94with at least one powdered pharmaceutical product, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
In the pharmaceutical industry, a capsule filling machine is employed comprising a conveyor which moves continuously along a given path and has a number of pockets equally spaced along the path, and each for receiving a respective bottom shell.
The machine also comprises a metering wheel mounted to rotate continuously about a central axis of symmetry, and having a number of metering devices, which are equally spaced about said axis with the same spacing as the pockets, move with the metering wheel along a portion of said path, each in time with a relative pocket, and move with respect to the metering wheel in a direction parallel to the metering wheel axis.
The machine also comprises an annular container housing the powdered pharmaceutical product, and which is mounted to rotate continuously about a further central axis of symmetry parallel to and eccentric with respect to the metering wheel axis, so that each metering device is first positioned facing the container to withdraw a given quantity of pharmaceutical product from the container, and is then positioned facing and coaxial with a relative bottom shell, into which it feeds the withdrawn pharmaceutical product.
Since the container is supplied by a hopper extending radially outwards from the outer periphery of the container, known machines of the above type are relatively bulky.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine for filling capsules with at least one pharmaceutical product, designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawback.
According to the present invention, there is provided a machine for filling capsules with at least one product, each capsule comprising a bottom shell and a top shell; the machine comprising a conveyor moving continuously along a given path and having a number of pockets, each for receiving a respective bottom shell; at least one metering wheel rotating continuously about a first axis, and having a number of metering devices moving with the metering wheel along a portion of said path, each in time with a relative said pocket, to feed a given quantity of said product into a relative said bottom shell; a container housing said product and moving about a second axis substantially parallel to said first axis, each said metering device withdrawing the relative said quantity of product from said container; and supply means for feeding said product into said container; and being characterized in that said supply means comprise at least one supply conduit extending downwards inside a space enclosing said metering wheel and said container.